


A Knight & His Lady

by brandyovereager



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandyovereager/pseuds/brandyovereager
Summary: Lorcan is a knight who left on a deadly quest to earn his beloved's hand in marriage. He has returned three years later victorious. Cue the wedding and happily ever after.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Kudos: 23





	A Knight & His Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for Elorcan smut on my Tumblr and I just had to come up with an elaborate fantasy leading up to it so here you go! This will probably be about three chapters with the smut in this last one (gotta keep ya hanging;)). Enjoy!

The last few steps to the throne room were somehow both the easiest and most difficult thing Lorcan Salvaterre had ever done. The weight of his longsword in one hand and the dragon’s medallion in the other was heavy, but physical strength was not something Lorcan lacked. He’d carried both thick metals down a high mountain, through a dense forest, and across a cold desert. He could probably carry them for much longer, but the weight of something else inside him was weakening his resolve.

He’d done it. He’d done all that had been asked of him. He’d earned them the future they wanted, and as soon as he placed the medallion at the foot of the throne, he would claim his love.

Elide was a highly respected Lady in The Queen’s court, and more than that she was one of The Queen’s closest friends. He’d just been promoted to The Queen’s Guard when he first met her. He was young and arrogant. He had tried to put on a great show of strength and cunning by taking down another knight, Gavriel, but his pride and distraction resulted in a humbling fall on his arse. He was utterly mortified, but then Elide had laughed and he decided he’d fall a million times over just to hear that beautiful sound.

One conversation later and he realized how foolish he was. She didn’t care about his skills as a knight or his prestige, so when he was with her he left all that behind. With her he grew. Everything with her was better, including himself, and he was willing to do anything for her hand.

Three years and seven months ago Lorcan approached his Queen and told her of his desire to marry her Lady. He laid out all he had for her: his money, his rank in her guard, his measly amount of possessions. He knew he was hardly worthy of such a high-ranking Lady, but he would do anything to have The Queen grant them this marriage.

The Queen required only one thing of him, and then she would throw their wedding herself: The Great Dragon’s Medallion. He was to set off on a quest to the Eastern mountains to face The Great Dragon, and if he returned with the medallion to lay at her throne she would bless their union that very night.

It was a tremendous task that whole legions had returned (or didn’t) unsuccessful from. To retrieve the medallion alone was a suicide mission, but Lorcan was strong. In his years of service to The Queen he had proven himself to be one of her best knights. If it could be done, he would be the one to do it.

And he had done it. He had succeeded in what so many could not. He fought with the fiercest determination, motivated not by glory or fame, but by love. He had scaled mountains with raging fire just inches away, all for his love. He would return a great hero, but the title he wanted most was that of husband.

Stationed at the doors to the throne room were two lowly knights. They must have joined The Guard in the time he was gone, for Lorcan did not know them, but one look at the medallion in his hands and their eyes widened in recognition. They knew his story, and they knew the significance of the metal he held. They immediately opened the large doors for Lorcan to enter.

The Queen was in the middle of court business, as there was conversation and a group of courtiers in the center of the room, but it all dispersed when they noticed Lorcan at the open doors. They stood back enraptured at the sight of him and the knowledge that he had succeeded in his quest. He did not care about their reactions, he was scouring the room for his beloved Elide, but she was not to be found.

The Queen met his eyes and smiled in terrible amusement.

“Why is that you, Sir Lorcan? Finally returned have you? I expected you back ages ago. With all the stories you and your men boast about, I thought it’d take you no more than six months to best a dragon.” She’d always taken cruel pleasure in pissing him off. Just the sound of her voice made him grind his teeth.

“I have brought what you asked for. Will you give me what you promised in return?” He dropped the medallion at the foot of her throne to punctuate his sentence.

“I must inspect it. How can I know you didn’t spend three years forging it yourself?” She held out her hand expectantly, which resulted in more teeth grinding on Lorcan’s part.

“It’s right there in front of you, Your Majesty, look all you want.” Her face narrowed in exasperation.

“I need it in my hands, wandought. Pick it up off the floor and give it to me.”

In a sacrifice of pride Lorcan bent to retrieve the medallion off the floor and placed it in The Queen’s waiting hand. What she would be “inspecting” it for was beyond him. The stupid thing had never been seen by human eyes.

The Queen held the medallion with both hands and rubbed her thumbs across the front insignia. A slight glow emanated from its core and The Queen smiled. A magic medallion then.

“Marvelous,” she addressed the room then. “Sir Lorcan has brought me The Great Dragon’s Medallion. He has shown bravery, strength, and cunning. We shall feast tonight, there will be food and dancing and merriment in his honor, and I will bestow glory upon him for his service to me. Stefan, send in the Lady Elide.”

Finally, he saw the first glimpse of his love in years. Time had been kind to her, aging her face into sharper features and filling out her petite figure. The pure joy on her face when she saw him was an angelic blessing. He had thought of her often to keep him going through hard terrain, but still he had missed her. Even the most beautiful memories were not enough to make up for her presence.

Now she was right in front of him, and they could both feel how close they were. He had succeeded in earning her hand, they were going to be married, and yet he could not just run to her and take her away. He stood with muscles poised and screaming to be with his beloved. Not yet, he must wait a little longer, a cruel torture.

The Queen took Elide’s hand and brought her to Lorcan. He was sure The Queen had some sort of pleased smirk on her face, but he only had eyes for the dark-haired woman he loved. The Queen placed Elide’s hand in his and squeezed them together with both of her own.

“Ready the servants and clear out the great hall, tonight we shall have a wedding.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
